


Make it stop

by TheShii



Series: Zevran Drabbles [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShii/pseuds/TheShii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meme inspired smut drabble. Fenris makes physical demands for Zevran to stop the pain, dark thoughts and memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it stop

The Antivan was not unfamiliar with the want for distraction. In fact it was a part of his everyday life and had become more than a simple desire to not think about the less than pleasant things, it became a need. A need that; if not met, bore terrible results.

Fenris hadn’t needed to say a word. Zevran could read the pain and wanted nothing more than to wipe it away. Perhaps because it was an ugly reminder of himself. Or perhaps because deep down, Zevran never wished lasting suffering on others. Yet despite their differences, the two elves met like a collision of heat and a vicious, desperate need to take the pain away. Zevran’s mouth sought Fenris’ and it was deep, starved. His hands deftly removed buckles and buttons but Fenris’ was less patient. The sharp gauntlets tore at clothing and left the assassin breathless and laughing.

Excitement and adrenaline were Zevran’s Achilles heel and the lyrium riddled elf could supply that in droves.

Angry red lines followed where the claw-like gauntlets explored over the bronzed flesh and even as Fenris seemed to know what he wanted, it was Zevran that knew how to take and give such needs seamlessly. His mouth found the other elf’s prick and before he brought Fenris too close, Zevran had managed to produce a vial of viscous liquid that he worked both over his soon-to-be lover's length and his own rim.

The rogue climbed atop Fenris and with one hand and all eyes on the white haired elf, he pushed aside his smalls beneath his leather skirt and worked himself down the rigid shaft, with little pause to ease the tingling burn that accompanied such needy impatience. Zevran seemed to thrive with the tinge of pain however, encouraged it himself.

Fenris didn’t remain idle like that for long though, even as Zevran rode him hard. The warrior; a great deal stronger than Zevran, shoved the rogue off and pushed him face down after tearing away the leather skirt.

Zevran adapted, willingly lifting his hips before Fenris held fast with sharp gauntlets to the firm naked flesh of the Antivan’s hips. Once he drove himself into Zevran, the elves were lost in heavy breaths and groans of pleasure.

"H-harder" Zevran groaned while he met each thrust with his own bucking. Yet even as Fenris left little cuts against his hips, it seemed to only make the rogue that much harder as he made even more lewd sounds in response.

They both grew closer with each hard stab Fenris forced into the other elf. It was enough to turn Zevran into a tight greedy force that squeezed around the other and slurred near indistinguishable sentences in Antivan.

"Ngh.. Zevran" it was all the elf needed to hear to know. It burned his core to feel how close.

It hit them both like a bronto. The heat that poured from Fenris spilled deep into Zevran as he came, along with a particularly noisy and satisfied groan. Zevran shuddered with the sensation, only lasting a few moments longer, yet the wet heat proved to be far too inviting and he let it pull him over the edge. The orgasm was sharp and utterly fulfilling.

It took a few minutes before Fenris tried to pull out, that Zevran stopped him with a hand.

"No… not yet" the same hand lifted to comb through the sweat damp strands of white hair that tickled his shoulder once Fenris fell in against Zevran's back in exhaustion and contentment.


End file.
